¡¡Potter esa es mi tostada!
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Probablemente no debería decir esto, pero soy del 5% de personas que no creen en el amor... hasta ahora. Slash, drabble dulce y tierno, ¡Entra! De los creadores de "la fotografia" y "PD: te amo" llega ¡Potter esa es mi tostada!. ¡Humor!


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece al mundo de Harry Potter, creado por JK Rowling.

Advertencia: Slash, muy suave.

N/A: ¡Hola! otra vez yo, les traigo un pequeño Drabble muy divertido y romántico, ¡Para que no digan que las tengo olvidadas!

¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>¡Potter esa es mi tostada!<span>

Probablemente no debería decir esto, pero soy del 5% de personas que no creen en el amor. Solo son supercherías. –Pensó, dirigiéndose a paso rápido hacia el gran comedor, tenía los cachetes sonrosados y un semblante no muy amigable. Todos lo miraban atónitos, era la noticia más hablada en todo Hogwarts hasta la profesora Trelawney comentaba del tema. Bueno que el héroe del mundo mágico, el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció se te declare a todo pulmón En la escalera que lleva al comedor donde casi todos los alumnos y profesores transitan, debe ser el escándalo del siglo, y lo era.

Se sentó, sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros unto una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada y se la llevo a la boca, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de gryffindor ahí estaba, sentado muy cómodo, mirándolo con esos ojos esmeraldas perfectos y esa sonrisa picara, lo sacaba de sus casillas, Draco tomo otra tostada y la unto, esta vez con chocolate; Pero era solo para apartar la mirada del moreno. No se percato de que este se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde muchos rostros voltearon y le siguieron con la mirada, comentarios saltaban por los aires que si hubiesen sido tangibles caerían estrepitosamente sobre la mesa.

El moreno camino hasta rodear el mesón y se sentó justo al lado del rubio, lo miraba, sabía que no resistiría mucho en mandarlo a volar. Este no quería dirigirle la palabra, pero como era previsto sus instintos lo obligaban a no solo mirarlo sino también decirle unas cuantas palabras que de seguro estarían prohibidas en muchos países.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no te es suficiente con humillarme públicamente? – Dijo, sostenía el pan con chocolate en una mano mientras que en la otra un cuchillo sin filo, al que Harry miraba a veces.

- No fue tan malo, además no te humille te dije la verdad. Me gustas. – Sonreía.

- Si lo vuelves a decir, la cicatriz que te hizo Voldemort no será nada comparado con lo que yo te hare. – Odiaba que fuera tan arrogante.

- ¡Admítelo yo te gusto!

- Potter, yo no creo en el amor.

- ¡Yo tampoco… hasta que te conocí!

Todos y todo se desvaneció, tan rápido como decir ¡Puff! Lo miro asombrado, jamás pensó escuchar algo como eso y menos de Harry. El otro lo miraba con sinceridad y sabía que el rubio no aguantaría y se iría, pero no quería dejarlo ir, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomo la tostada que tenía el rubio en su mano y se la llevo a la boca, la mordió. Draco atontado por la declaración de Harry, no cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido hasta escuchar como el pan crujía dentro de la boca del moreno y seguido de eso se oyó un gruñido:

¡Potter esa es mi tostada!

Se la arrebató de las manos y la mordió, saboreando el chocolate. Miro de reojo al moreno que se torcía de la risa y acto seguido contemplo la decena de personas que los veían.

- ¿Y bien ahora crees en el amor? – Le pregunto, lamiendo un poco de chocolate que tenía en el labio.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame desayunar!

- ¿Y si te beso?

- Mmm… Podría ser.

Desde que Harry beso a Draco este pasó a ser del 95% de personas que creen en el amor.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste, déjenme un review para ver que tal me quedo.<p>

Pronto publicare mi próxima historia se llama "Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover" una frase que escuche en una canción de Selena Gómez, pero no tiene que ver nada con el resto de la canción, tendrá 3 capítulos pero serán largos.

En respuesta de ChicaBlack: Yo solo comento en las historias donde veo algunos errores muy fatales (no me refiero a los ortográficos) y en los fic's que considero buenísimos ¡Gracias por el rr y que bien que te guste mi fic!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
